parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr and Tillie the Unstoppable Steam Engines - UbiSoftFan94.
Casey Jr and Tillie the Unstoppable Engines is a Disney/MAD parody episode of Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Rustee Rails as Henry *Harry Hogwarts as James *Toyland Express as Edward *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tillie as Emily *Tootle as Percy *Emma as Rosie *Jebidiah as Toby *Mickey Mouse as Sir Topham Hatt *Minnie Mouse as Lady Hatt *Pedro as Harold *Casey Jones as Frank Barnes *Thomas as Lightning MacQueen *Edward as Mater Transcript *Narrator: It was a lovely day on the island of Fantasyland. The air felt crisp and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. *Mickey Mouse: Casey, I've given a much needed tune up, my friend. *Narrator: Said Mickey Mouse. *Casey Jr: Oh, boy, thanks! *Minnie Mouse: Now as soon as we put the brakes back in, we'll make you engines as good as new. (the four characters give high fives when Casey and Tillie start to move) *Roobarb: Hang on! Why are they rolling? Are they moving or is the train moving? *Custard: What did you say about their brakes? You took out their what? Holy cow! They can't stop! *Mickey Mouse: (sighs) Clearly, this is why we haven't got real friends. *Tillie: Look out, we've got no brakes! *Narrator: Screamed Tillie. And indeed, both engines did not. *(the title shows Casey Jr and Tillie, the unstoppable engines) *Casey Jones: Alright, talk to me. *Mickey Mouse: I think the engines are out of control and cannot stop. *Casey Jr and Tillie: WHY CAN'T WE STOP???!!! *Pedro: This is Pedro, the aeroplane. How may I help you? *Casey Jones: Pedro, this is control. I want you to shoot at the engines, and derail them from the tracks. *Pedro: Shoot at the engines? Why, I couldn't. They're my best friends. *Casey Jones: Well, your friends are about to crash head first into a nearby town. (sighs) This is why I never work with talking machines. Well, it's like they say, never send a smiling aeroplane to do a brave engineer's work! *Minnie Mouse: Nobody says that! *Casey Jones: What's their cargo? *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse: PARDON?! *Casey Jones: Casey and TIllie, their cargo, what are they carrying? *Mickey Mouse: Oh, nothing too dangerous. Pillows, soft cheese, barrels, passengers, and also a bomb. *Casey Jones: And also a bomb?! *Minnie Mouse: And luggage too. Sheesh! Were you listening? *Casey Jones: Alright, come on, we've got a train to catch. *Mickey Mouse: Oh, that's just terrible. *Edward: I like this sight, Thomas. *Thomas: See, Edward?! It's good to travel the world! (Casey and Tillie bump into Edward and Thomas) *Casey Jr: I'm sorry we're unstoppable. *Tillie: It's a medical condition. *Casey Jones: I get a partner with them? I told, I work alone. *Emma: I like you. *Minnie Mouse: Look, nobody knows the rails better than Emma and Tootle. *Casey Jones: Fine, just try to keep up, guys. *Tootle: You're a nice one. *Casey Jr and Tillie: Ah, um, SOMEBODY HELP US! (get almost shot by Pedro) Pedro, what do you think you're doing?! *Pedro: I'm sorry, guys. I have propellers to feed. *Casey Jones: What does Pedro think he's up to? If he hits them, doesn't he know we'll die?! *Emma and Tootle: We like clouds. *Casey Jones: Yeah, isn't that the truth? You know, we guys are so different after all, okay? (gasps as he spots Casey and Tillie up) I see Casey and Tillie. Step on it. Guys, we're coming. *Roobarb: Hurry! (gasps when he sees a workshop up ahead) *Custard: Stop the train! (Casey Jones throws a rope at Tillie, pulls it tight, and stops the four engines, just in time) *Tillie: Aw, that was close. *Casey Jr: If you hadn't stopped us, we would have crushed the little town of the Cloud City. *Narrator: And nobody regreted any of their choices. The End! Category:UbiSoftFan94